


My Dirty Dancer (Bill Skarsgård x Reader AU)

by onelastch4nce



Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom, Dirty dancing - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Smut, Arguing, F/M, Sex, Smut, mature - Freeform, profanities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastch4nce/pseuds/onelastch4nce
Summary: AU Bill Skarsgård X ReaderHaving just arrived at your new job as a dance instructor, you're immediately thrown into a sensual game of cat and mouse with the resorts most 'popular' male instructor of the resort - Bill Skarsgård. But nothing is ever just as it seems.





	1. Envy

1963 - Riverbank Resort.

"This is my dance space. This is your dance space. I don't go into yours, you don't go into mine." 

Under the summer sun it's easy to feel the warmth of those brilliant rays, of light granting the world new vibrant colours, softly brushing smiles upon faces and hearts. The warmth is shown in the way folks walk, the way they move. In the way their eyes dance upon meeting. People change in the summer, and usually, it's for the better.

~ 

Anyone else would've felt nervous, but it wasn't your first time at the resort. And after all, you knew most of the staff who worked there. Anyone else would've felt nervous, but over your years in the business, you had learned how not to be. 

You slowly stepped out of your car, a blue 1950 Buick Roadmaster. You had finally arrived at your new job in the Catskill mountains, at a resort you'd been to multiple times before - but only as a guest. Now, you were there as a dancer, newest member of the entertainment staff. You looked up to the main house, the trees which surrounded it provided welcoming shade to the holidaymakers. You walked around to the trunk of your car, opening the trunk and removing your large suitcase from the car with difficulty; it basically contained everything you owned. Sighing, you tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear, locking your car trunk and beginning to make your way to the reception.  
You approached the desk, waiting for the elderly receptionist to finish writing on her paperwork. "Miss Evans? New member of the entertainment staff?" You enquired, hauling your case next to you as you watched the woman flick through the forms in front of her before nodding. "You're in cabin number 6 in the staff accommodation area. The signs will show you where to go." She handed you a key, looking down to her papers repeatedly so you knew her attention wasn't on you. "Uh...Thank you." You gave her a small smile out of courtesy, but noticed that she was already focused on her work.  
After about 20 minutes of lugging your suitcase around with you, trying to follow the signs but somehow loosing your way, you finally arrived at the collection of buildings all labelled "Staff Accommodation - No Guests". You'd finally made it. Looking at your door key, you wandered along the path past multiple cabins until you found the one with '6' written on the oak door. Gently opening the door, you saw that the house was dark, and assumed that your roommate was probably having dinner, after all, it was 8:30pm. After unpacking your suitcase, you stretched, feeling the 6 hour drive to the mountains creep up on you. You needed to relax.  
From your induction day after you got the job, you knew there was an area in which the entertainment staff met up, and you decided that that would be the best place to go - you may even find the few friends you knew from visiting before.  
In a few minutes you'd arrived at the door to the bungalow, hearing loud music thumping from inside the room. "Hey! Sophie!" You heard a woman's voice call you from behind, and turning you see Jadelyn, another dance instructor, walking up the stairs to meet you. She was an average height brunette, with a soft face but hard instructing regimes. You first met her a few years ago when you visited Riverbank Resort with your family. "Wow! Hi!" You watched her approach you, admiring her black and white dress. "Thought you were gonna be up here tomorrow! If I'd known I would've met up with you earlier." She said excitedly, grabbing your arm and smiling at you. "Let me introduce you to everyone!" She laughed, pushing the doors open to reveal a large group of people, dancing in couples to the loud music.  
It wasn't what you were expecting; all the staff grinding and moving rhythmically against each other, the women's arms wrapped around the guy's necks as they gyrated into each other. The atmosphere as you entered the room was close and sweaty, but none of the staff showed any signs of slowing down. Or stopping. No-one looked out of place, and everyone was completely in the zone. Jadelyn led you around the room, briefly introducing you to most of the people in the room, who were definitely more interested in their dancing than to acknowledge you. Eventually, you got pulled against a male staff member who you'd never seen before, but you easily began to dance with him, your leg pressed into his crotch as you ground your hips against his thigh. The guy you were dancing with was attractive enough, but you wanted someone who would take the lead a little more with you. But still, you moved with him, leaning backwards while lifting your leg around his waist. You looked over to Jade who was regarding the two of you with an amused smile which you reciprocated immediately - this place was unlike anywhere you'd ever been before.  
Suddenly, most of the room quietened, except for the music, as the doors opened and a group of tall men entered the room, wearing black vests and trousers, with leather jackets swung over their shoulders. As you looked over to them, moving to separate from your improvised dance partner and giving him a reassuring smile, Jade ran up to you and grabbed your forearm, moving to whisper in your ear. "They're the other guys of the resort. The rebellious instructors. They're all pretty unruly, but the one you need to watch out for is the 'undeclared leader'...Bill Skarsgård. He's screwed basically all the girls here."

 

Your eyes turned to follow her gaze, ultimately arriving at a tall slender man, with angular cheekbones and wide eyes. It must be him. You'd never seen anyone like him before, his towering build allowing him to look down on everyone in the room. Even from across the crowd, the reverence in which people held this man was evident, as were his bright emerald eyes which pierced the room. His muscular yet slender frame intrigued you, as did the staff's reaction to his entry. It took you a few moments to realise that Jadelyn was still talking to you, explaining who the rest of the group were when you only wanted to concentrate on the man in front of you. You saw him walk into the room, spending a couple of seconds with most of the women in the room, grinding against them and rotating his hips with theirs. The male dance partners welcomed him, not raising an eyebrow when their 'partners' were suddenly pulled from them. You couldn't help but feel like an outsider, as he made his way over to you and Jade, taking her hips and pulling her close to him for a few moments. With each of his movements he seemed to give each person he looked at or spoke to a slight glimpse into his heart, as if everything he did came from a deep-seated passion. Then he took it away, with the demeanour of an omnipitent God. When he was finished with her, he finally looked over to you as he moved away from Jade, his already large eyes widening as he regarded you.  
"Who's this?" He asked, leaning down to the brunette as he spoke, his eyes staying with you. He lifted a cigarette to his mouth as he waited for an answer, lighting it while his eyes glided over your body. Your eyes narrowed as you looked at him, crossing your arms over your chest. "I'm Sophie Evans. The new dance instructor." You interjected before Jade could reply, though it didn't look like she really wanted to be anywhere near him, and you eyed him as he exhaled smoke. His demeanor didn't falter for one second, his eyes never leaving yours as he processed the new information. "Mm...New instructor..." He hummed in thought before running his eyes along your body and raising an eyebrow as he seemingly made a decision. Before saying anything he grabbed your hips, discarding his cigarette on the floor and pulling you flush against him, making you gasp. "Let's see what you can do..." He whispered in your ear, pulling your arms up around his neck and letting his arm slip down your body to your thigh, grasping the inside of your leg and pulling it up around his waist. He began to move against you, the feeling making your body flush with heat. "What're you..." You whisper breathlessly, beginning to move to the beat with him. "Shhh...Just move with me..." He responded, wrapping his arms around you. This was definitely not like anything you'd done before.


	2. Pride

You were lost in your own thoughts for a moment before Bill's hand moved along your thigh, caressing your skin through the fabric. Immediately your face turned to look at him, but as soon as your eyes connected again you knew you didn't need to speak - your bodies were doing all the talking for you. Gently, he rocked you back and forth against his body, keeping control of all your movements as he held you in his strong arms and looked down at you with a small smirk set on his face - you knew he was enjoying it. The beat of the music was quite fast, but you were both focussed on the deep bass that permeated through the music and penetrated your body. Slowly you became more at ease with this style of dancing, the lack of choreography and the freedom it allowed you invigorating you in a way that you'd never experienced...And you were sure that being shown it for the first time by this beautiful stranger helped with this sensation. After a few moments, he pulled you back into a standing position, lulling you into the idea that he had finished, before lowering his face into your neck, your arms not moving from around his neck as he pushed you body over backward, seemingly judging your flexibility. This, however, you were happy to demonstrate and you leant all the way back, lifting your leg up and over his shoulder, a little ability you had picked up at dancing school. By now your arms had moved from around his neck to above your head, and you smirked a little as he heard a small gasp come from his oh so beautiful lips. Then, you quickly (but gracefully) returned to your standing position, returning your leg back around his waist. "Like what I can do, Mr. Skarsgård?" You whispered a little breathlessly to him, tilting your head, your faces only centimetres apart. The expression on his face was one of underlying wonder, but this was suppressed by his smouldering eyes and the way his teeth grazed his lip, his gaze moving down to your mouth before taking hold of your eyes again. He was still pressing your bodies hard together. "Very impressive, Sophie. Knew you'd been hired for some reason. But unfortunately nearly all the girls here can do that. Take it from me; I have personal experience of how flexible they are." Bill quickly winked at you before releasing you from his hold, slipping away from you and moving back into the crowd without looking back.  
Your skin tingled with the sudden rush of cool air that covered your body. "That...was some of the hottest shit I've ever seen." Jadelyn was now standing beside you, her arms crossed as she looked, just like you, after Bill as he walked off. Then she turned her attention to you, a slight frown on her face. "Guess it's not really a mystery how he gets so much action, off staff and holidaymakers alike." The brunette beside you sighed, shaking her head a little as she looked at you. "Don't fall for it Sophie. It's...It's his act. He'll give you little moments of intense attention then leave you wanting more, and after a while, you'll go seeking him out yourself and well...I guess it's obvious what happens then. Then he'll get out of any complications by saying 'Oh well you're the one who came looking for it. All I did was oblige.'" The way she spoke told you without a doubt that this was exactly what had happened to her, and she was definitely still affected by it. Or she was just sick of it. Either way, you nodded your head, running your hand through your hair as you watched her. "But the guy can move." You giggled a little as you spoke, biting on your lip slightly as your mind thought back to his body moving against yours only moments ago. Shaking your head, you forced the thought out of your mind. "Anyway, don't be worried about me Jade. I can handle myself." Giving her a small wink you chuckled before tucking your hands into your jean pockets. "So-" Your words were cut short as another song started, slower than the one before, with more sultry undertones. The space before you which had been filled with gyrating dancers emptied as the couples moved back toward the walls, making room for someone. Your stomach tightened in anticipation as to who warranted this kind of reception. But you already had an idea, which was confirmed when you found yourself looking at Bill once again, but this time he had another woman on his arm, a beautiful dark haired girl, and it looked like they were actually going to dance a choreographed routine. "Time to go, Sophie. Seeing him dance with her might be too much Skarsgård for one night." Jadelyn whispered to you, and as much as you hated to admit it, watching the way his hips moved was definitely too intense for you at that moment. And...The way he was holding the girl..."Ok, Jay. Let's go."

~Later~

It had taken you a while to fall asleep in your new surroundings, but things had definitely been made better once you found that you were sharing your accomodation with Jadelyn. You weren't in what you would call a deep sleep, but you were still surprised when hushed angry voices from outside the cabin roused you at nearly 2am. Groggy, you sat up and looked over to the window, which was slightly open and allowed you to hear the masculine voices sounding from outside. With a sigh you slowly walked over to it, hidden mostly by the net curtain you looked through and saw who the voices belonged to; Bill and one of the other male dancers. "Who the fuck do you think you are? You know Kate and I are a couple so why would you go and dance with her like that? Advertising the fact that you've screwed her behind my back like a fucking roadside sign." The unknown dancer hissed to Bill, who only responded by lighting a cigarette held between his lips with a smirk. "Obviously you weren't giving her what she needed." Ugh. His harsh cockiness made you so angry, and that girl who with Bill earlier must have been this 'Kate'. You clenched your fists slightly. "Jesus Tom it's not like she's special or anything, all the girls here want it." He scoffed before walking round to the front of your cabin, looking round along the road that ran past, leaving 'Tom' completely dumbfounded. Even though his attitude made you want to slap him, you couldn't keep your eyes off him as he walked past multiple windows of the cabin, and soon you were leaning against the outside wall, arms folded as you watched him. "Trouble in paradise, Skarsgård?" You called over to him, lighting your own cigarette as you watched him exhale smoke, turning to look at you. Bill chuckled a little as he looked at you, the flame from your lighter illuminating your face. "Thought I saw someone through the window. Eavesdropping, newbie?" He asked, walking over to you and eventually meeting you on the balcony. God, even in the darkness you could still make out the harshness of his cheekbones and the brightness of his eyes. "Hardly. I just make it my business to find out who it is exactly that's waking me up at 2 in the morning. Having a petty argument outside my window." Tilting your head a little you inhale from the cigarette between your fingers, watching him stalk slowly closer to you. Maybe leaning back against the wall wasn't the best idea...considering how tall he was and how close he was now standing to you. and that you were just there in your old t-shirt and shorts used a pyjamas. You exhaled smoke gently. "Petty? Well obviously Tom didn't think so. But he just needs to learn that his precious 'girlfriend' has been around, shall we say." Licking his lips, Bill took one more drag before stubbing the end out on the wall beside your head, keeping his eyes fixed on yours. You raised an eyebrow at his words. "So have you, from what I've been told. Though I can't imagine why, if nearly all the girls here are as flexible as each other." You hold his gaze with confidence equal to his, a smirk pulling at the corner of your mouth. For a moment you run your eyes along his body, before taking his gaze one more. "Makes you seem a little...desperate, don't you think?" You whisper to him softly, biting your lip and then turning away from him, walking back into the cabin and closing the door behind you.


	3. Revenge

"Make sure you loosen up your hips guys, feel the music pull the movement from you." You call back to the class of holidaymakers who were following your dance instructions. Holding the sides of your ruby red skirt next to your hips you kept up the simple one, two, three, four movement of the Merengue while looking back at the class in the mirror before you. They weren't the worst class you'd ever taught, but unfortunately most of the men had no idea what loose hips were, and looked more like confused chickens pacing back and forth than anything else. Still, you carried on calling out the moves and demonstrating them to the beat of the music, watching your 'students' in the mirror. That was until you saw a familiar person standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame and carefully watching what you were doing. "Bill..." You sighed under your breath, not looking over to him and instead turning round, smiling to the class and skipping round them, watching their movements and trying to pretend that the feeling of two emerald eyes burning into you didn't make your stomach twist with nerves. Eventually your eyes wandered over to him and were met with a dark brooding gaze, hard and intimidating.  
Obviously he was pissed about what you said the night before. And you still had 25 minutes left to teach.  
~  
"Ok, I hope you enjoyed that everyone! You were all amazing!" You called to the class, smiling sincerely as you watched them disperse and walk out from the studio room. Looking over to the door you didn't see Bill anymore, and assumed that he'd left - finally. So you turned around and walked over to the bench, collecting your bag and hooking it over your shoulder just as you heard a slow sarcastic clapping coming from behind you. Slowly, you straightened up and sighed. He hadn't gone. "So, not exactly a newbie after all. You've got the 'fake excitement and enthusiasm for the class' perfected." His deep voice resonated throughout the room, filled with so much dominance and tinted with aggression that it made you shiver just to hear it. You rolled your eyes at his words, fixing your hair while still looking out of the window. "Unlike some people, I don't have to fake my emotions." Was your retort, turning around to face him and finding him standing only inches from you. "Oh!" A gasp fell through your lips as your eyes had to immediately adjust to look up into his. "You sure about that, Sophie?" Bill looked down to you, his voice quiet but still carrying power with it. His eyes darted down to your lips as he closed the distance between your two bodies, backing you against the wall. "I mean, are you really sure? Because the emotions I just saw from you were completely different than what I saw you feel yesterday-" He moved his hand to your face and gently took your bottom lip between his thumb and forefinger, running the pad of his thumb across your lip with his eyes still boring into yours. "-When we were dancing together...I felt it..." Bill whispered to you, lowering his face closer to yours. Your heart was racing, and your knees were threatening to give way as you felt your back press against the wall. "Well...W-Why were you staring at me anyway? Got nothing better to do?" You tried everything in your power to force your voice to be strong, but it was barely above a whisper. He chuckled lowly before you, moving the hand that was next to your face to the wall beside your head, and doing the same with his free hand, completely trapping you. "Well, actually I'm not very happy about what you said to me last night, about me being desperate." He growled to you, his lips now moving right next your ear as he spoke. "So let's see how this affects you." Then his lips connected with your neck, just pressing gently at first before he began to suck on the skin just below you ear, biting it gently as he made a path down to your collarbone. Small moans left his mouth and reverberated through your body, making every part of you weak for him. Doing your best not to make any noises of pleasure, you clenched your jaw, small whimpers leaving your mouth. God, he was good at that. After a few moments of mark-leaving, Bill pulled back staring you straight in the eyes before biting his lips a little as he regarded the red spots on your neck. "Let's see who's the desperate one now, shall we?" He scoffed as he saw your shocked and frankly bewildered face, then turned on his heel and was gone before you could respond properly.

~A month later~

"I cannot believe he did that to you!" You were sitting on your bed, legs pulled up to your chest with your arms wrapped around them, watching your friend wave her arms around wildly in disbelief. You had finally found the courage to tell her about what had happened with Bill in the studio, after a month of small incidents with him that consisted mostly of him touching your arms gently, kissing your neck or lips when no one was looking and winking at you nearly every time he saw you. "And before that he'd just been standing there watching you while you taught?" Emily turned back to you, tilting her head as she poses the question even after hearing the story multiple times. "Yeah, for like half an hour. Just watching me." You shivered at the thought.  
After Bill had left the studio you had immediately made your way back to your cabin, shoved your bag on your bed and changed out of your dress. For a few minutes you had looked at yourself in the mirror, examining the small but noticeable red marks left on the skin of your neck. They were gone within a couple of days, three at the most, but they still served as a reminder of what had happened. "I cannot believe him!" The loud voice of Jade pulled you back to the present. "I mean Jesus Christ you were only here for one day and he already started preying on you like that! He's such a dick!" Her fists were balled up and her jaw was clenched, and when you looked closer you saw small tears welling in the corners of her eyes. This went deeper than just a friend wanting to protect you. Slowly, you turned and stood up from the bed, walking over to her and resting your hand gently on her shoulder. "What is this Em? What's really wrong here?" Your voice was quiet but carried with it a strength you knew she'd need. The brunette looked at you at first as if she had no idea what you were talking about, but as your eyes conversed silently with each other, her gaze softened and moved to the floor. "Sophie...You've only been here for a month...well you were only here for one day when you saw what Bill is like." Her eyes met yours once again, presenting you with raw emotion that made your heart ache. "Well...I was here when he arrived. I've seen all the changes within him and been witness to all the despicable things he's done...To others and to myself. He doesn't care about who he hurts, or how many times he hurts them. He gets what he wants and then leaves." Her hand grasped yours. "He doesn't feel genuine emotions toward people. The only time you see how he actually feels is when he's dancing. That's it." As you listened to her words your face fell, but you kept your hand on her shoulder and gave her intermittent squeezes, reassuring her that you were there for her. "I'm sorry honey. That sounds awful." Sighing softly you pulled Emily close to you and enveloped her in your arms. "Thank you. But it's ok Sophie, it's ok, because I'm not going to let him do what he's done to you and get away with it." She mumbled into your shoulder before pulling away and looking straight at you. "He's not going to get away with it." Then, quicker than you could respond she had walked out of the room and then out of the cabin, leaving you to wonder what exactly she was planning on doing.


	4. Judgement

After a few moments of thought, you decided to follow Emily - you had to see what she was going to do. So that's what you did, all the way to the staff clubhouse where you could hear the music playing even from the outside. She was looking for him. Once you had entered the clubhouse you could immediately hear her loud voice penetrating the music from the back room even though you couldn't tell exactly what she was saying. Then a male's voice, equally as loud, responded. Bill. Through the sea of people before you, you inched your way, wincing every so often as you heard a spike in the loud conversation, with lots of profanities slipping from your friend's mouth. You knew Emily probably wouldn't want you to know what she was doing, but even so, you couldn't help but look through the opening into the back room. You saw that she was standing before Bill with her fists clenched and her eyes boring into his, yet he was standing with his arms folded, a look of absolute boredom on his face. Seeing how emotional she was getting made you want to burst in there and help her, but instead, you turned away, walking quickly over to a free chair - you wanted to wait to see how Emily was. There was probably a 5-minute wait before she left the back room, a look of anger on her face, and you immediately stood but before you could say anything, or even get her attention, she was dancing with one of the other male instructors, burying her face in his neck. Sighing quietly you shook your head, deciding you'd talk to her about this later. "You've got a big mouth, sweetheart." Bill's voice being whispered in your ear from behind you nearly made you jump out of your skin, especially as he was standing so close to you. His breath brushed over your ear. "Now thanks to you I've been humiliated. Or at least that's what Jade would like to think happened. I mean, she's actually acting like you're something special. As if." He scoffed, holding a strand of your hair between his fingers gently before he left you standing, your jaw clenched. Who did he think he was?  
~  
"...Then he said he'd leave you alone, and that he wasn't bothered by you in the first place. He didn't even give me a reason as to why he did what he did to you." Emily finished her account of what had happened with Bill as you both stood outside your cabin, cigarettes in your hands. You hummed in response, mumbling "Yeah, I don't get what his deal is." while pretending like you believed what she was saying about Bill - He was obviously still wanting to get your attention, and you had to find out why. Otherwise, why would he have spoken to you again?  
She stubbed out her cigarette. "You coming in?" She asked, pushing the door open and turned back to you. For a second you bit your lip, deciding on what to do. "I'll be in in a minute." You smiled at her and watched her walk into the cabin before stubbing your own cigarette out, turning and walking down the road in the darkness to what you knew was Bill's cabin. You had decided, probably just after the incident in the clubhouse, what you were going to do. what you had to do. His cabin was at the end of the road, and you could just about see a dim light through the window. He was there. You approached the cabin, ascending the steps slowly while the knot in your stomach grew. This was a really bad idea, you thought as you knocked on the door, seeing the light from inside become brighter as another light was switched on, and you heard steps approaching the door. Your mind fell into a short frenzy, your head debating whether you should just run off and leave him, but the door hands twisted and before you could do anything it was too late - you were staring into a pair of beautiful green eyes. "Well, this is certainly a surprise, Sophie." You sighed, scoffing a little as you eyed him before you.  
God, he was breathtakingly beautiful. And you hated it. "Yeah, well I wasn't expecting to be here either, so this is a surprise to me too." You slipped your hands into the back pockets of your shorts, clearing your throat quietly. "I uh...I'm...I'm not intruding am I?" Bill chuckled, shaking his head as he leaned against the door frame, licking his lips gently. "No, you've actually caught me on one of the rare nights when I'm alone." You tried not to let the cocky undertones in his voice get to you. "Ok, uh...then can I come in?" You asked a little shakily, inwardly praying that he wouldn't make this any harder for you than it already was, and to your surprise, he moved to the side without any sarcastic quip or comment. But he did still insist on standing right beside you and watching you as you walked past, his arms crossed until he closed the door and turned off the main light after you. Your mind wandered as you walked into the living room - how many girls had been in this same position? How many had been brought back here by Bill for only one purpose? It made you feel sick to think about it, but not for the reason you'd expected; you were nervous, and that was it really. The anticipation of being alone with Bill in the place where he lived...You shook yourself out of your daydream-state when you arrived in the living room, which also contained the bedroom. "Not exactly a palace but I've got all I need." Bill's voice sounded from somewhere behind you and you turned, seeing him sitting on the only chair in the room, which left you with his bed. If you could have you would have audibly groaned at the prospect. "It's fine. I mean, staff accommodation is never the best wherever you go." A small chuckle passed your lips as you sat on the edge of the bed. It was then that you realised there was quiet music playing in the background, Cry To Me it sounded like, and your eyes found the record player responsible on the window sill. You tried to act as interested in it as possible in order to avoid actually talking, but you knew that wouldn't work for long. "So I'm guessing there is a reason for you being here? Something important enough to warrant you coming here in the middle of the night alone?" You forced your eyes to look at him and saw that he was leaning forward, hands clasped in between his legs as he watched you. The skin on your neck tingled. "Yeah, there is. And I don't even know why I'm here because you probably won't give me a straight answer but I just have to ask." You stood up from the bed and folded your arms, trying to show some strength at least. "I've been here for over a month now, and you keep on...Doing things. Whenever you see me it's like you have to do them. Why? Why the fuck do you feel the need to kiss me or wink at me or touch me? What is it, Bill?" You demanded an answer, looking down to him with a small frown. You needed an answer, now more than ever because you knew he'd hurt Em, and you didn't want to be next. The dark-haired instructor leaned back in his seat and watched you carefully as you stood before him, his hands now resting on his knees. As you looked at each other you could see him trying to figure out what to respond with, and that didn't take very long. "Before I say anything I just have to stress something. You're not special. I didn't see you when you first came here and instantly fall in love with you, ok? That's not what this is here." He sighed, standing and walking over to the record player, resting his hand on the box. Your gaze followed him. "It's just...fun. That's all it is. And yes, there is a bit of revenge thrown in there after what you said on your first night but mostly it's just a game. And you're just the new player." Bill shrugged, leaning on the window sill as he looked over to you. You really couldn't decipher whether you were relieved or disgusted or completely confused...You had no idea. So, you just sighed, shaking your head as if it was what you were expecting while beginning to walk off before turning back to him in the room lit with ambient orange light. "So you lied to Emily then? When you said you'd leave me alone?" Your blue eyes didn't leave his, not even when he walked slowly over to you and stood so close you could feel the heat radiating from him. He ran a finger along your cheek, tilting his head as he watched you. This was so different than any other times he'd been this close - no cockiness, no arrogance, just soft glances and touches. "I guess that depends on you, sweetheart. Because, as much as she wants to keep you safe and as much as you know it's wrong, I can't help thinking that there's a part of you that doesn't want it to stop." A chuckle left his beautiful lips. "A very specific part actually." His eyes traveled your body. Your breathing immediately hitched, and you felt your heart race inside you...What he was implying...Was true. God, it was true. As you tried to think of a reply the music in the background changed, with Stand By Me beginning. "Dance with me." The words were so quiet that you weren't quite sure you'd heard them until Bill moved back and held his hand out to you. "Now?" You asked, your voice wavering in case this was just part of his 'game'. "Now." His deep voice responded, and against your better judgment, you placed your hand in his.


	5. Lust (Smut Warning)

(Smut Warning)  
As soon as your hand fell into his he pulled you against him, running his hands down your arms, and wrapping them around his neck, all the while looking deep into your eyes. Then, taking hold of your hips, he gently moved you against him, easing any inhibition out of you. His eyes were even more beautiful in this light, and before you realised what you were doing your hands had moved into his hair, pulling gently on the ends. "Sophie..." He whispered under his breath, and you gently let go of his hair and unwound your arms, beginning to lean back and wrap a leg around his waist, reenacting what you'd done when you first met him. Your hips were still moving with his, and as you straightened up again, your faces meeting, he lifted your other leg around his waist, holding you against him. "Bill..." The word came out as more of a gasp when you felt him, and no sooner had you spoken it your lips were possessed by his, a small moan leaving you. His hand held you firmly, and he walked with you over to his bed, leaning over and laying you down in front of him. Bill's mouth moved from yours over to your jawline, placing feather-light kisses along it as his hands moved to your shirt, unbuttoning and untying it without his lips leaving your skin or his waist leaving yours. Your own hands moved to the edge of his vest, quickly pulling it over his head and dropping it to the floor. The brief separation worried you a little as he looked down at you, seemingly judging whether to do this or not. Whatever the inner issue he had, it disappeared as soon as you cupped his face and brought his lips back down to yours. The next couple of minutes were spent slowly removing clothing and kissing each other, with the song repeating in the background somehow making it a little easier. Your arms were around his neck, and you could feel his length pressing against you, and you wanted to say something, or do something but your mind wouldn't let your body respond as you wanted it to. "Is this ok?" Bill breathed next to your ear, and you responded with a nod, your eyes closed and lip held between your teeth in anticipation. Soon he was sliding himself into you, and even your mind couldn't stop you from moaning at the sensation. You heard him groan, laying his head next to yours for a moment to collect himself before rocking himself back and forth inside you. You grasped the bedsheets, only small mewls of pleasure leaving your lips; you were worried that anything more would seem...wrong to someone as experienced as Bill. But, however, you were proved wrong after a few minutes of containing yourself.  
"How is it you can be so free with your body and emotions while dancing, but you're reluctant to show me how you really feel now?" Bill panted, stopping his movements and looking down at your naked form, his hand propping himself up beside your head. You weren't sure whether it was the physical position he had you in, or whether it was the overwhelming surge of emotions he was pulling from you, but you felt that you had to tell him the truth. You turned your head away in embarrassment. "I-It's difficult...I can be free while I'm dancing because I know I'm good at it. The steps...everything is choreographed and has an order. The feelings I get from it just...race to the surface because I know what I'm doing is right. No one is judging me...And I don't have to hold back...." Your eyes glanced quickly over to him; he was still looking intently at you, eyes soft but still filled with lust. You looked away again. "But...I'm not sure whether I'm any good at...this." You gesture around the two of you. "I don't know whether what I'm doing is right, or whether it's what I'm supposed to be doing. And you...You could be judging everything I'm doing." When you finished speaking your voice was barely above a whisper, and things were left awkwardly silent, without a response from Bill. That is, until, he lent down close to you and enveloped you in his long strong arms, pulling you up into a sitting position, slowing his movements to allow you to become accustomed to the new feeling and position, with small whimpers leaving your throat. Your legs were already wrapped around his waist and your arms moved to encompass his neck. He rested his face in your neck, gently kissing the sensitive skin up until just below your ear. "You're an amazing person, Sophie. You don't have to feel that way at all...all you need is a little more confidence...and maybe we can choreograph something together." He whispered gently into your ear, pressing his lips against the lobe softly. "Now move your hips against me." Biting your lip, you took a few deep breaths before you began to do as he'd asked, moving your hips against him, your nails digging into his back as you did so. "Yes, Sophie, that's...perfect. Harder, baby, go faster." He groaned, and you found your body automatically responding to his words, your walls clenching a little around him. "Bill...This feels..." You whimpered, unable to finish your sentence before he took hold of your thighs and lifted you, moving you along his length himself, his mouth sucking on your neck as he did so. Your head fell back at this amazing sensation, you had never experienced anything like this before, and when you arrived at your climax, Bill pulled you close against his chest, still moving inside you to bring you over the edge, and in doing so pulling his own climax from himself. His name was the only thing on your lips in that moment, mixed with guttural moans of pure pleasure which he returned while you stilled in his strong arms. Nothing else was on your mind but Bill, and you couldn't get enough of him. "Fuck..." You heard Bill whisper next to you, his hands gently running over your bare back. Lying you head on his shoulder, you shifted your legs a little and unlinked them around his waist. "Hang on, sweetheart." Bill listened to your breathing and made sure you were ok to move before he leaned you back down on the bed, resting your head on the pillow. Surprisingly, he didn't stop holding you and kissing you as he did this, pulled out of you and covered you both in the duvet. Then he was lying next to you, watching you while he lay on his side. The record had finished minutes earlier and the only sound in the room was the breathing of the both of you as you looked at each other. You turned on your side to face him, but winced a little and tried to hide it as much as you could. "You ok?" He asked you, watching you with a little concern on his face. Immediately you felt yourself blush profusely. "Uh...Yeah. I'm...Fine. Sorry." Bill chuckled softly, reaching over to stroke your cheek. "Don't be so embarrassed, Sophie. Only moments ago we were much closer than this. In fact...face the other way for me baby." Before you could fully turn over he'd pushed you onto your other side and pulled you back flush against his body, wrapping his arm around your waist. "Just sleep sweetheart...Don't think, just sleep..." His soft voice and gentle intermittent kisses on your neck calmed you and your mind, so much so that you felt yourself falling asleep soon after.


	6. Regret

"Fuck." You whispered as you pulled your denim shorts on and caught the tail of your shirt in the zip. Immediately you turned your head to look at Bill, making sure you hadn't roused him from his sleep. You were standing beside the bed on which he was sleeping, getting ready to quickly and, as quietly as possible, slip out of his cabin and into yours just before dawn broke. Looking at him now he seemed so young, and so innocent; nothing at all like the cocky self-assured guy you knew would appear as soon as he left his cabin. Sighing, you turned back to your shorts and sorted them out before straightening up and running your hand through your hair. It was about 3 in the morning and all you wanted now was to sleep in your own bed and put off thinking about this, what you'd done, until you woke up later on. "So you just planning on leaving me without saying anything?" The voice that made your heart sink sounded tiredly from beside you. "Well honestly you looked so happy sleeping I thought it'd be cruel to wake you." You whispered back to him, slipping your shoes on and giving his tired self a quick look before walking over to the door. "Y'know, I'm usually the one sneaking off in the early hours." Bill's groggy voice called to you across the room, and you groaned a little before you walked out into the night.  
~  
You frowned a little as you felt light shining on your closed eyes. "Sophie? Come on you've got a morning practice for your lunchtime performance in half an hour." Jadelyn called softly over to you and immediately your eyes shot open. The performance. The visit to Bill's. The touching... Your mind was flooded with all of that information as soon as you fully awoke. "Shit..." You sighed, looking over to Jadelyn who was sitting on the edge of your bed. "Yeah ok...Thanks honey." Stretching, you began to sit up, suddenly noticing the marks Bill had left on your shoulder and pulling the bed sheet back up over you. "Uh...I'll see you at breakfast Jade, ok?" She nodded with a small smile before exiting the room. You watched her leave, making sure the door was closed behind her before you slipped out of your bed. Immediately you saw yourself in the mirror on your bedside table. Bill had really done a number on your neck, and it was gonna take a good amount of concealer to hide it for you performance. You groaned at the thought, but forced yourself to stand and get ready to head down to breakfast as quick as you could.  
~  
After breakfast (which had been Bill-free thankfully) you headed over to the staff rehearsal studio to go through your Mambo routine with Jake, your partner for the routine. Just before you walked into the room you saw Gemma, one of the other instructors. "Hey Sophie! I'm glad you're here!" She called over to you as she approached you, smiling. "Little change of plan with your practice and performance. Jake has injured his ankle while teaching last night as he won't be able to dance with you today, meaning we've had to switch things around. You've got a new partner. Hope everything goes well!" Waving to you, she made her way down the corridor. New partner...Your stomach twisted inside you at the prospect. No...Fate couldn't be that cruel. Taking a deep breath, you adjusted the bag hanging on your shoulder and walked down to the rehearsal room, frowning as you heard music coming from inside. So your new partner must already be in there you thought, pushing to door open to reveal your last-minute partner. "Well hello, sweetheart."  
Speak, or in this case think, of the Devil, and he shall appear unto you... All six feet and four inches of him; with captivating green eyes, magnificent cheekbones and a strong jaw structure that should be illegal on any man. Damn it. "Bill?" You exclaimed, a look of absolute incredulity on your face. This was ridiculous - were you really that unlucky? Yes. Of course you were. "Yes, Sophie, that is my name. And I am your last-minute dance partner so can we get on with this?" He answered, still smirking a little bit folding his arms as he waited on the other side of the room for you, in a black vest today. Which for some reason you noticed. "And there was no one else who could have filled in for Jake?" Your mouth had said it before you could stop it and you immediately felt a little guilty. Bill's expression however barely changed at your words, and he simply shrugged his shoulders. "Johnny's got to fill in for George while he's doing private lessons and Pete has to fill in for me, everybody works here, you know that by now. Besides, I'm really the only one qualified enough to do this routine with you, considering the particularly penetrating connection you and I have." He winked slowly at you.  
Sighing heavily, your shoulders dropped a little as you silently (partially) accepted the situation, rolling your eyes as you fully entered the room and shut the door behind you. Then, as you made your way over to Bill, you slipped your bag off and dropped it by the window sill before turning to him. You watched him eye you now you were closer to him, and wished that you were wearing something that wouldn't serve as such a feast for his eyes. It was just a black leotard with the same coloured tights underneath, a common rehearsal outfit, but Bill had a new way of looking at you that screamed the fact that he knew exactly what you looked like beneath your clothes. And he wasn't going to let you forget it. You groaned a little and folded your own arms. "You've got the right music I take it?" With his smirk still stuck on his lips he moved closer to you, reaching past you to turn the record player on. "Good enough sweetheart?" He quipped, and you had to nod - it was right, annoyingly so. A look of triumph pulled at Bill's statue-like features, and the familiar want to slap him arose in you once again. "Great. Now let's get on with this." He immediately grabbed your hands and pulled you over to the centre of the room, then moved you close against him, placing one on his shoulder and wrapping his fingers around the other. His other hand snaked around your waist and you immediately glared up at him before you began your steps, trying to ignore the close proximity of your bodies and simply focusing on keeping in time with the rhythm of the song. You didn't look up to him. "So why'd you leave so early this morning, mmh?" Bill's deep voice permeated the music and your concentration, and you had to move your gaze from being fixed on his shoulder to his eyes. That was a question you really didn't want to answer. "Because I wanted to get out and back to my cabin before anyone realised where I was." You spoke plainly back to him, pulling back and moving into the turn of the routine. He pulled you back close to him again. "And by anyone you mean Jade?" Spike and crossbody lead. "Yes, I do. She's warned me about you so many times and-" You were lifted by your waist and you immediately had to wrap you legs around his waist. "You completely ignored everything she'd said?" Bill finished your sentence, and you gave him a quick scowl before you let your upper half fall backwards and he pulled you round and back up to him. "Well you didn't exactly help things." You spat back, unwrapping your legs and turning under his arm as the routine dictated. Then he pulled you back against him, his arm around you. "Hey, I only said the truth, it's not my fault if you can't control yourself around me sweetheart." You growled, pushing yourself away and forcing yourself out of his grasp. "Not just last night you dick! What about everything you've been doing over the past month? Are you trying to say that you weren't doing that simply to break me down and get me to fuck you?" You cried to him, shouting over the music, your eyes glaring harshly at him. "It was obvious you wanted it Sophie! Ever since your first night!" He shouted back, conveying some real emotions for the first time that morning. "You-You're just fucking unbelievable!" Turning away from him you stalked over to the record player and turned it off, grabbing your bag as you did so. "If Jadelyn ever finds out about this, Mr Pearson is gonna find out about all the holidaymaker's daughters and wives you've been fucking. And I don't think you want the owner of this place to know. At all." You spat back to him as you brushed past him, barely sparing him a glance.


	7. Anger (Smut Warning)

You sat in front of you dresser, brushing your H/C hair slowly as you watched yourself. It was a few days after your argument with Bill and you were still convalescing from it, and what happened after. You had ended up refusing to dance with him, explaining to the performance coordinator that he wasn't following the steps for the routine which was a total lie, but still resulted in Bill being stopped from performing. In the end the audience had to put up with a second-rate magic act and a twenty year old science quiz, which they were not happy about. Complaints were made to Mr Pearson, who in turn took it out on Bill. Because of his reputation, he was the easiest target, and you didn't even get so much as a raised eyebrow thrown your way. Sighing, you laid your brush on the side and turned away from the mirror. You hadn't seen Bill since, and part of you was relieved, but the other...you preferred not to think about it. Liz was the only reason you actually knew what had happened with Bill as you'd chosen to stay in your cabin for as long as you could just to give yourself some space away from any drama. But now you had a new routine you had to practice, and one of the rehearsal rooms had been booked for you for 5pm. So, you picked up your bag and threw it over your shoulder, quickly calling goodbye to Lizzie before you left the cabin and made your way to the studio area. Your stomach was constantly in knots as you walked, afraid that Bill would appear right in front of you in a fit of rage. However, you barely encountered anyone else as you walked, let alone Bill. The door to the studio block came into your sight and a small smile pulled at the corners of your lips as you pushed the door open. After walking through the corridor you arrived at the steps up to the studio, but were immediately stopped in your tracks. There was a noise coming from the studio that you couldn't quite make out, it sounded like a muffled conversation followed by some kind of thudding...Maybe someone else was practicing in there. You frowned, making your way up the steps and taking hold of the door handle. Gently, you twisted and pushed the door open, walking in. Your eyes immediately moved to who was in the room. Bill was holding a girl up against the mirrored wall, her legs wrapped around his waist as his hips thrusted into her. His face moved to look your way, and immediately he registered your presence, a smile like the Cheshire Cat appeared on his face.  
Your eyes adjusted and tried to make out what was happening, with your mind racing as the sight before you burnt itself into your mind. Her face was shoved into his shoulder, her dark hair the only physical feature of hers you could make out. You could also recognise the colour of her hair and the small whines he was eliciting from her; It was Kate, the girl you'd seen him with on you first night at the resort. The one Bill had been in an argument with another instructor over.  
Your mouth fell open and your eyes widened, you wanted to leave but somehow you were stuck, as if it were impossible to get away. Perhaps what was even more shocking, was how he didn't stop. He started to move faster, the woman's wanton moans filling the room along with the squeaking of the floorboards. And you'd think he'd be looking at her, the one he was pressed against. But no. He was fucking her, but looking right at you. "Bill! I-oh fuck! I'm gonna cum!" She whined, and you weren't sure whether she knew you were there or not. A wide smirk grew on his face. He was still looking at you, hands digging into the flesh of her hips under her clothes, his tongue running over his lips. It was then that you realized, he was doing this on purpose. He loved the shocked, almost disgusted look on your face, the way you froze and your eyes scanned over every inch of his body. Her body convulsed and she gripped the material covering his back, his body stiffening moments after. "Fuck, so good baby." Then you were brought back down to reality. The look in his eyes, the way he bit down on his bottom lip with a devilish smirk as you watched. You ran as fast as you could out of the room, heart racing. Within seconds you had arrived outside, your cheeks completely flushed as your eyes darted around, aching to find somewhere to go next. Then, behind you, you could hear footsteps coming up after you, and you knew immediately that it was Bill. You were frantic now, with the sounds and images of what you had just witnessed playing repetitively in your mind, and all you wanted to do was get away. So you began to run, down the stone path that led down past the bandstand and to the lake. Instead of following the white stones you turned off into the forest, running past trees and bushes and trying to get away from him. That was all you wanted, to be away from him.


End file.
